


All a Blur

by Trans_Nerd



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, not really sure where im gonna go with this fic yet., trigger warnings are in the first author's note
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 11:54:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11691090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trans_Nerd/pseuds/Trans_Nerd
Summary: Shizuo isn’t sure what to make of the fact that he didn’t hesitate to help Izaya.





	All a Blur

**Author's Note:**

> Though I don't describe the actual incident in detail (or sexualize it), Izaya does get raped in this story. 
> 
> This is your trigger warning for rape.

Shizuo isn’t sure what to make of the fact that he didn’t hesitate to help Izaya.

It was all an accident that he ran into the guy, anyways. He was just walking back home from work, minding his own damn business, breathing in the bitter scent of his cigarette and listening to the sound of someone screaming,

“STOP! I TOLD YOU TO STOP!”

His cigarette fell from his fingers as he dashed towards the source of the noise; it came from a narrow alleyway hiding between a tattoo parlor and a convenience store.

What immediately followed was all a blur. There was a man sitting on top of a trashcan, bloodied and bruised and half-naked, his remaining clothing in tatters. There were three other men who were quite obviously the perpetrators of the crime that had just occurred, as they stared back at Shizuo like deer caught in headlights, one of them struggling to zip up his pants.

There was more blood, only this time, it was caused by none other than Shizuo himself. It may as well have been water if not for the streetlamps that illuminated the violent acts being committed. No one dared to stop Shizuo; if anyone was even around, no one had said anything, for they were faced with the fear of speaking up.

The three men stumbled away with their brand-new injuries, and Shizuo allowed himself to calm down enough to return his attention to the man on top of the trashcan. He choked on his own spit when he was finally able to recognize that face.

It was none other than Izaya Orihara, who stared back at Shizuo with narrowed, menacing eyes. Shizuo closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

“What the hell happened?”

“Quite a bit,” Izaya answered.

Izaya shivered as Shizuo stepped closer, and despite the fact that his enemy was holding his naked body, he allowed himself to be picked up and carried away. He was out of options, so whatever happened to him now was perfectly fine. It couldn’t be helped.

“I’d take you to Shinra, but Celty texted me earlier today saying he was in the middle of doing life-saving surgery,” Shizuo mumbled.

So Shizuo was going to help him rather than take advantage of him. Izaya sighed with relief.

“I’m gonna take you to my house to get you all cleaned up. You’ll go to Shinra in the morning.”

Izaya wordlessly nodded.

-

With some difficulty, he showered.

Shizuo gave him a bar of soap before starting the shower and leaving the bathroom for his sworn enemy to wash himself.

As Izaya showered, Shizuo rummaged through his closet to find his smallest pair of pajamas. Just as he found a suitable match, he heard a loud thump and a yelp from the bathroom.

“Izaya?”

“I just fell. I’m fine.”

He heard the shower cease and the curtain open.

“I’m done. Please give me clothes.”

“Unlock the door and I’ll give ‘em to you.”

Izaya did as he was told, opening the door just enough for his pale, stick-like arm to reach out and grab the clothes out of Shizuo’s unsuspecting hands. It was startling. Shizuo stalked back to his room to make his bed for the ungrateful man, deciding not to question it.

There was never any point in making up his bed. Shizuo would arrange the pillows all neat and pretty, only to completely wreck the arrangement when it was time to sleep. Similarly, it seemed pointless to take care of Izaya when he would be better off rotting.

Unfortunately for Shizuo, it came naturally for him to care about others.

Once Izaya was out of the bathroom, Shizuo gestured to his bed.

“Spend the night here, then leave first thing tomorrow,” Shizuo ordered in a way that sounded less like a command and more like a question. Izaya brought an uneasy hand up to his cheek.

“Are you certain?” Izaya asked slowly. Shizuo grumbled and clenched his fists at his sides.

“I’m not gonna hurt you, if that’s what you had in mind,” Shizuo grumbled. “I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if I let you limp home like this, so you oughta stay the night.”

Izaya breathed out a long, nervous sigh.

“Alright,” he answered at last. “Thank you for your hospitality.”

Shizuo grunted in response. It was all he could manage to alleviate the uncomfortable feeling of having normal human interaction with Izaya Orihara. He pulled back the covers for his guest then made a beeline for the door as quickly as he could.

“Well, I’m gonna sleep out on the couch. G’night.”

He waved behind himself at Izaya before shutting the door, leaving the man alone in the complete darkness.

Izaya barely slept that night. He was restless. He couldn’t quit replaying the horrors of that night in his mind, but Shizuo’s completely unexpected kindness helped divert his worries enough to pass out for an hour or two.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this story. Please tell me if you liked it enough for it to warrant another chapter.


End file.
